Hani
by chibibikare
Summary: Shippo meets a girl named Hani. Why is it she feels so familiar? Shippo's hidden past.
1. Default Chapter

"SIT" 

Pairings- 1.Inuyasha X Kagome  
2.Miroku X Sango

3.Sesshomaru X Rin (family for now)

4.Shippo X Hani (made up character…if name is in one of the shows then isn't same character)

Inuyasha X Kikyo

"When do you think Kagome will be coming back? Inuyasha? INUYASHA ARE YOU LISTENING!" screamed Shippo.

"Ya, Ya, why should I care?" asked Inuyasha, "if she doesn't come back I'll go get her."

"That's good because Kagome looked really mad the last time she saw you. What did you do to her anyway Inuyasha!…To get her so mad you must have…." Miroku said while trailing off. (Who knows/ wants to know what he's thinking about how the conversation just went.)

"I didn't do anything! It's always _her_ fault. If she didn't have to be so testy, and impatient, and stuck-up-" Inuyasha paused.

Miroku was sitting in front of him listening to him when all of the sudden his eyes widened, he was gesturing his hand like he was trying to-…

"SIT BOY! SIT, SIT………" screamed Kagome repeatedly. (continuing)

"He deserved that," said Shippo, _trying_ to hide a laugh while he talking.

"He got what was coming to him. **_I_** never get caught. Sango never suspects anything when I watch her undres-"

'CRACK'

'SMACK'

"Sure you don't Miroku, sure," sniggered Shippo.

"Sango, I understand you having to smack me, but why did you have to hit me! That stupid demon bone, the day it breaks will be the day hell freezes over, and I can finally have some non-painful fun… By the way you know doing that is just encouraging me." Chuckled Miroku.

"WHAT YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!" Shouted Sango, "I'M NEVER GOING TO CHANGE IN A ROOM WITH WINDOWS AGAIN!"

"OH, but Sango that's the _best_ time! You're so unaware and innocent and so unprotected…" said Miroku while doing his own little mental flashback. (Which I won't go into detail of…)

'SMACK'

"…. sit, sit, sit, okay that's good," said Kagome.

Ten minutes later

Inuyasha, who had been nearly pulled-into-the-ground till death, climbed out of the…really deep hole. (Probably about twenty feet deep _at least_.)

"KAGOME!" growled Inuyasha, "YOU BETTER HOPE YOU CAN RIDE THAT BIKE FASTER THAN I CAN RUN!"

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA!" said Shippo.

"WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha pausing.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, since you've been down in that hole, but Kagome went home before you even climbed out of it."

"You should really be more observative, I always notice when Sango is gone, _see_ she's righ-…NOOOOOOOOOOO. Where has Sango gone! She could be changing and I'm missing it!" panicked Miroku while running off in search of Sango.

"Master Inuyasha! Where are you?" yelled Myoga, "Master Inuyasha! Finally, Kaede has fallen ill. We need you and Kagome to come and protect the village…where…where…_IS_ Kagome!"

"She went home," said Sango from the shadows.

"Have you been there the whole time?" asked Shippo.

"…Yes," replied Sango.

"SANGO! My heavenly goddess has changed without my knowing!" Miroku said observing her change from her **'demon killing uniform'** to her average everyday wear.** (Is there a name for that?)**

'SMACK'

"Jeez, I leave for a half-hour and you're all yelling!" came Kagome's, cheery, voice.

"Kagome! But I thought you went…well…_home_." Said Inuyasha.

"No, I just had Shippo tell you that, and obviously he was convincing! Here Shippo! It's the slice of **okinomiyaki** I promised you." Kagome said. (Still cheerful.) **(Japanese pizza)**

"Why would you request that he tells us that though Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

"So I could change clothes without _you_ following,…lecherous Monk." Replied Kagome.

"Now I'll never see beautiful women flesh! This is all your fault Sango, I think you owe me-"

"YAAA! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MONK!" screamed Sango. (I'll let you guess what you think happened.)

**End Chapter**

A/N: My stories are filled with irony so if something doesn't make sense there is more than likely a reason, but if you'd like to _briefly_ mention it to see if I made a mistake that's fine too. Thank U plz R&R telling me what you think and…maybe some things you'd like to see happen. I don't really have anything planned out for this story yet so opinions are more than welcome.

Now just to have fun….

( ) () ( ) …."Dance Kirby Dance!"


	2. InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha!

Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha! 

For people to know, the anonymous person who reviewed the first chapter of this story was my brother being mean, so fear not I haven't gotten a Flame for this story yet. FLAMES SUCK! I don't send them why does anyone! Don't be the first to give me a Flame for this review. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I can tell the difference. If you're yelling at me that's NOT constructive criticism. For all of you that don't know for whatever reason constructive criticism is when you tell the person the stuff they're doing wrong in the story to HELP them not to be mean and yell, but because you want to help them improve. Kind of like a teacher, only some do yell.

**SLAP**

"So maybe I don't always do _everything_ a Monk is suppose to, but if I did I'd live a boring life! Besides it's not like I've ever _actually_ done anything…maybe." Miroku said, rubbing his face.

"You _wish_ a woman would do anything with you, Monk!" countered Sango.

Kagome, who had come back from a her house, which she did go to, but only for a little while, and didn't tell Inuyasha because of the way he acts when she does, was setting up a place for them to eat some food she had, very quickly, prepared.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Kagome yelled to the fighting Monk and Slayer.

They both looked, and start to walk over, Inuyasha, who had already started to eat, was fighting with Shippo, over what they called 'a strange looking ball', or onigiri (Japanese for rice ball).

"Save some for us Inuyasha, we're hungry too!" said Miroku.

"Well you'd better hurry, I'm not going to wait forever. I'm hungry and if you don't come soon I'm going to eat some of yours as well." Replied Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango hurried forward as Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You can't eat their food it's _theirs_ not yours, they need food too!" said Kagome, preparing for an osuwari if she had to. (Osuwari is Japanese for honorable sit, or SIT BOY!)

"Well you should make more food then so they don't have to worry!" said Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! I always take time making a lot of food and when I come back you yell at me for taking so long to prepare a lot of food!" said Kagome.

"Well you could've at least made this food _good_!" said Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY! I'M GOING HOME INUYASHA! DID YOU HEAR ME? I'M LEAVING!" screamed Kagome.

"Jeez, Inuyasha that's twice in one day that you've gotten her mad and made her go home! You should be more like me!" said Miroku edging toward Sango.

"Maybe you shouldn't be more like him." Said Sango, "He can tend to be…annoying…" she trailed off.

"Yeah well at least I don't make you go home all the time!"

"To what home would I go to?" questioned Sango, "YAAAAHHHH! MIROKUUUU!"

Sango was now chasing Miroku around with her Hiriakotsu(Sp.?). Inuyasha and Shippo went back to fighting over food. Kagome went to Kaede's village to treat her, and Myoga went wherever he goes when he disappears.

This time I decided to leave you with more of a closed feeling, I'm kind of just putting in details right now and putting in things I'll use later so I need to do the boring stuff right now. I'm going to be updating a lot more now hopefully since it's almost summer, thank god, so keep the reviews coming people.

Chibibikare-


End file.
